


small bump

by sunshinesoraa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Yozora is baby, Kairi loves gardening, M/M, Mpreg?, Soriku - Freeform, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts), dumb boys in love, emetophobia warning, not really - Freeform, sora's pregnant and riku's supportive, trans!Sora, we love a pro-choice king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesoraa/pseuds/sunshinesoraa
Summary: “When was the last time you had your period?”It was something they really didn’t talk about. It was something that Sora didn’t talk about with anyone and nobody talked about with Sora."I... I don't know."
Relationships: Kairi/Vanitas, Lea/Isa, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Xion/Roxas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. small bump

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first of all, I'm sorry. I'm 100000% aware that I have a fanfiction I haven't updated in eons and I'm sorry about that.  
> This is something that came to me for ????? reason and I sat down and wrote it in a span of two hours so I am aware that this could suck.  
> I was having a nostalgia moment for cringy M-preg back in the beginning of the fandom, and I wanted one that was more accurately written and possible.  
> This was not edited and not beta'd so it probably is terrible but I'm putting it out there anyway because whatever.  
> As always, thank you for reading, it means the world to me.

**small bump | soriku**

**S** ora didn’t feel too well.

It had been two years since the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard that ended in Kairi losing her heart and Sora losing his life- it had been a long and treacherous road for everyone involved. Sora had gone missing in Shibuya for a year and a half before Riku arrived to pull him from the depths of darkness once again. Things had been relatively calm since then, to Sora’s relief. He had smaller assignments now; ones that didn’t require him to dive headfirst into an inevitable death or fight for days without rest.

Today, he was taking care of a small pack of chief puffs in the Kingdom of Corona. Everything in his body hurt. He figured he must be getting out of shape and tried rotating his shoulders a little to rid himself of the soreness. He wished Riku was here. During the events of Shibuya, both Sora and Riku found they could not hide their true feelings for each other any longer, and it wasn’t a huge surprise to anyone. Sora couldn’t be happier with the older boy by his side; love was something he didn’t always understand completely but he was sure that he loved Riku.

After the chief puffs were gone, Sora wandered towards the kingdom to see how Rapunzel and Flynn were doing. He passed by a stand in the town that was cutting up some different kinds of fruit for the kids, and although Sora loved fruit, he felt his stomach turn at the sweet smell. It suddenly smelled so overwhelmingly sickly that he pulled a hand up to his face to try and mask the smell. He shook his head. “I must be coming down with something,” he commented to no one in particular.

Once he reached the castle gates, he was met with an excited, but slightly larger than he remembered, Rapunzel. “Sora! You’re here!”  
“Hey! You’re… you’re having a baby?”  
“Yes!” she smiled, stepping back to smooth her hands over her belly. Sora had always wanted kids. He loved playing with them, he related to them, (a little more than he’d like to admit), and always felt the need to protect him. He had seen Riku with his small cousins a few times. The last time was at a family reunion in the summer, and the sight of Riku holding a small infant in his arms was enough to make Sora melt. Riku’s larger hand seemed like a giant’s in contrast to the tiny hand that was wrapped around one of his fingers.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Sora said, as Flynn appeared behind them. They invited him inside to have tea with them up on the roof. It was one of Rapunzel’s favorite spots. She had grown multiple gardens full of flowers up on the roof, that had gotten so large they were starting to grow down over the sides of the building. “When is the baby due?” Sora asked, sitting down at the small metal table. The tea was a welcome offer- he hoped it would settle his turning stomach. “In just a few months,” Rapunzel beamed. “We’ve been trying to have a baby for a while.”  
Sora couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit jealous; even _if_ Riku would ever want to have kids, it would be hard for them. Not to mention, they were only 20. Rapunzel and Flynn had a good five years on them. “I’ve just finished building all of the baby’s furniture myself,” Flynn commented, setting down a bowl at the table. Sora’s eyes wandered down to the bowl, full of the same fruit that they had been cutting up outside the castle. All at once, Sora’s head got light, everything suddenly felt too hot, too bright, too loud. “Sora? Are you okay?”

Sora pushed back from the table, and ran to the edge of the roof, leaning over the edge to empty the small amount of contents from his stomach. “Sora? What’s wrong? Should I call Riku?” Rapunzel asked, offering Sora a cloth for his mouth while placing a slender hand on his back. Sora wiped at his mouth, the fresh taste of vomit in his mouth wanting to make him throw up all over again. “That… might be a good idea.”

Sora didn’t _really_ want to call Riku to come. He knew that if he knew Sora was sick, he wouldn’t leave his side, and he didn’t like to be coddled. He liked to take care of himself. Rapunzel made the short walk to where Sora had parked the gummi ship with him through the forest. Sora was still a little wobbly on his feet, but having Rapunzel there made him feel a little bit better. “I’m sorry you feel bad, Sora,” Rapunzel commented.

“It’s okay,” Sora smiled. “I’m sorry that I’m not able to stay and visit longer. Can I still come to the baby shower, though?”  
“Of course you can,” she said, ruffling his soft brown hair. The trees above them shook with the brisk wind as Riku’s keyblade glider landed in front of the gummi ship in the forest clearing near the field of wildflowers. “It was good to see you,” Rapunzel said.  
Riku disengaged his armor, and ran towards Sora and Rapunzel.

“Sora. Are you okay?” he asked, immediately cupping Sora’s face in his hands. “I’m fine,” Sora mumbled, his cheeks squished against Riku’s hands.  
“Rapunzel, you’re expecting!” Riku said, turning towards the short blonde.

“I am,” she said.  
“Congratulations,” Riku smiled at her, taking her in for a short hug.

“Thank you both,” she said. “You better get Sora back home.”  
“You’re right. Thanks again,” he said.  
Sora hugged Rapunzel goodbye, and Riku led him back towards the gummi ship with a hand on his back. “What’s going on, Sora?”  
“I don’t know,” Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ve just been kind of off my game today, and then… something about the smell of that fruit they had just made me sick.”  
“What was it?”  
“It wasn’t anything unusual I guess. I’ve had it all before.”  
They climbed up into the ship and Sora took his place in the passenger seat. Riku sat in the driver’s spot, looking over at Sora with concern. He stared out the window of the gummi ship where pregnant Rapunzel was walking back towards the kingdom, and it hit Riku like a freight train. He stood still for the smallest second, before turning to Sora, his mouth watering. His palms sweat. He didn’t want to breach this question to Sora. He didn’t know how.

Sora had his knees pulled up to his chest in the chair, resting his head on them. “Sora…,” Riku began, leaning back in his own chair.

“Hmm,” Sora responded.

“When was the last time you had your period?”

It was something they really didn’t talk about. It was something that Sora didn’t talk about with anyone and nobody talked about with Sora. Biologically, Sora may have had the parts of a female, but physically, mentally, and everything in between: Sora was all boy. His anatomical parts were something that nobody mentioned or cared about, because at the end of the day, it was never what made Sora… _Sora._ But in this particular case…

Well, Riku had naively assumed that due to the hormones that Sora took that he would be unable to get pregnant. Sora had expressed before he wanted children, someday, but he figured if they ever got there that they would have to find another way to go about it rather than the… natural way. Sora swallowed thickly.

The question echoed in his ears. He had not ever considered that could be what was happening. But now that Riku asked… when _was_ the last time? He was suddenly keenly aware of his state: trying not to shake in fear. “I… I don’t know.”

Riku nodded. “Maybe we should…. see?”  
Sora nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He pushed his face down into his knees, squeezing his eyes shut, willing them to go away. He wouldn’t cry about this. He wouldn’t let Riku see any emotion about this. Even if he was… it would be alright. They would figure it out. Right? He wanted kids. He did. But did he want them now?

Riku stood, stepping over Sora’s discarded shoes to get to the smaller boy. He wrapped his arms around him, and emotion overwhelmed Sora; emotion he didn’t know he was holding inside. He pushed his face into Riku’s shoulder and cried, scared. Riku ran a soothing hand up and down his back. “It’s gonna be alright, Sora,” he cooed. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” Riku rested his head on top of Sora’s, kissing his soft hair.

For the next few days, Sora treaded lightly. He anticipated that he would wake up and his period would be there, and all this would be over, but it never came. Riku weighed their options; tried to figure out what to do. He had no idea where to start. They could go home and get a test, and risk their friends and family in their tight-knit community finding out, or they could go and ask for advice from someone else. Sora passed by mirrors and stared at his reflection, turning to the side to inspect his profile. Nothing looked different. He still looked like Sora. He remembered Rapunzel’s protruding stomach, the way her face glowed in the sunlight, and wondered briefly what he would look like… would he get as big as her? Would Riku still think he was beautiful?

The two of them laid in their bed at the Mysterious Tower that night- their interim home- staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe, we could just never find out,” Sora suggested.

“We’d find out eventually, Sora.”  
Sora closed his eyes, his hands drifting down to his abdomen, where they rested there on the warm skin. Riku’s baby. His baby. What would their baby look like? Would they have Riku’s silver hair? Sora’s blue eyes? Would they be strong? Would they win all the sword fights as a kid, or be the fastest runner? Riku’s larger hand covered Sora’s smaller one.

“I… I just want you to know… whatever happens… whatever you decide… I’m going to be here.” Sora turned to look at him. Riku’s green eyes pierced straight through him. He meant it. A smile tugged at Sora’s lips. “Let’s go tomorrow.”

In the end, they decided to go see Ienzo. He was the closest thing that any of them had to a doctor these days: he was stunningly smart, well-versed, and scientific. While he was in no way good enough to be a gynecologist or an actual doctor, he was definitely good enough to perform a simple test. They also knew that he wouldn’t tell anyone. Sora was adamant on that: he didn’t want anyone to know yet, whatever the outcome.

Riku called Ienzo that next morning, pacing in their room as he explained the situation. Ienzo requested that they come down to his lab in Radiant Garden at noon. Noon was when Kairi, (who was studying under him), as well as the other members of the lab went home for lunch. Sora and Riku arrived right on time, to find Ienzo at his desk, mixing up a concoction of liquids in a vial. He squeezed a few more drops out of the pipette and set it down when he saw the two boys in the doorway.

“Sora, Riku, hello,” he said, formally: his own unique way of a greeting.

“Hey,” Riku said.  
“What do you need me to do?” Sora demanded.

Ienzo chuckled. “I’m just going to take a bit of blood, that’s all.” Sora nodded, and immediately held a hand out to him. Ienzo dug around in his drawers until he found the correct needle. He punctured Sora’s finger and squeezed out a singular drop of blood, sucked it up with the pipette, and dropped it into the liquid he had been creating. Sora and Riku stared at it.

“It will take a few minutes,” Ienzo explained. “If it turns blue,” Sora and Riku stared at him. “… then it’s positive.” The two of them nodded. “Do you want me to leave you be?”

“Yes,” Sora said immediately. “If… if you would.”  
“Of course,” Ienzo said. “I’ll be back in a while.” The grey-haired boy exited the lab, closing the door behind them. Sora and Riku were left alone in the cold, clinical lab, just the two of them and the vial. Riku couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Why can’t these things be instant?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” Sora said. The liquid was pink. The two of them sat down cross-legged on the floor, while Sora bit at his nails. Riku held his face in his hands, staring down at the tile. The room was the quietest Sora had ever heard. It felt like hours before one of them spoke up.

“Riku… look.”

Riku raised his head to watch the liquid begin to turn shades- an indigo to finally a dark blue. They were statues. Time had stopped like a spell, but Riku could hear the clock so he knew it was still flowing. His mouth felt dry. The only thing that pulled him from his trance was the sound of Sora’s hands hitting the tile as he slammed his fist down, sobbing. “No… no,” he wailed. Sora’s fists hit the ground hard, and Riku ran in front of him, grabbing him by the wrists. “Sora… Sora… look at me.”

Sora carefully looked up towards the older boy, eyes red and rimmed with tears. “Sora… it’s okay.”  
Sora’s face collapsed into sorrow, grabbing Riku so hard he almost fell backwards, burying his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Riku. I’m so sorry.”  
“No. Don’t you tell me you’re sorry. It’s not your fault. We’re going to figure it out, okay?” Riku rocked him back and forth. It felt like days passed by as they sat there on that cold tile floor, the vial staring back at them.

They were quietly sitting there when Ienzo returned, looking at the results and then back at the two boys. “I see,” he said. “Well…” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “There’s three options.” They were listening then.

There were three options.

“We could keep it,” Sora said.

“We could adopt it out,” Riku said.  
“Or, we could have an abortion,” Sora finished.

Sora bit nervously at his fingernails as Riku packed up their things back at the Mysterious Tower; Riku had told Master Yen Sid that night that they would be taking an indefinite leave. He knew no matter what, he wanted to be home during this. Sora weighed the options endlessly. He thought about them all the time. It had been almost a week since they found out, and he knew he was running out of time.

Adopting it out wasn’t really an option to him. He loved adopting. Kairi had been adopted. Ven had been adopted. But he knew… he just _knew_ if he carried this child to term, if he saw them, he wouldn’t be able to give them up.

Part of Sora really wanted to have an abortion. Kairi had one a year before, and Sora had taken her there. She never regretted her decision- it was the best one for her. She was only nineteen. She was studying with Ienzo. But then again, Sora was only 20. He couldn’t stop the aching feeling he had pulling at his heart, though…

A baby.

His baby. His and Riku’s _baby._

They had plenty of munny. They had enough work and savings to last them for the rest of their lives. But they had only been dating for about a year. Sora and Riku worked extremely treacherous jobs and had extremely dangerous lives. If any one of their enemies caught wind of Sora and Riku’s child, they were surely try to interfere. Sora didn’t want to bring a child into the world just for them to lead a miserable life. But wouldn’t they be loved? Wouldn’t they be happy?

Sora had so many friends, he’d lost count. They’d have an Aunt Kairi that loved them unconditionally; Aqua, Terra, Ven, Lea, Isa, Roxas… they’d all love them. Was Riku ready to be a father? Did he want to be a father? Riku would surely love them no matter what, but Sora never wanted to inflict something on Riku that he didn’t really want.

“Riku?” Sora asked.  
“Yes,” Riku said, folding a few more shirts into the suitcase.  
“Would you… want to keep the baby?”

Riku calmly placed the shirt down into the bag, turning to Sora, sitting on his knees on their bed. “Sora, if you want to keep the baby, I will be here for you, and I will be here for our baby. If you don’t, I’ll still be here for you. It is your decision, and I will support you no matter what.”  
“But do you _want_ a baby, Riku?”

Riku closed his eyes, his hands resting on the outside of the suitcase. He took a breath through his mouth. The love that he felt for Sora was so strong that sometimes he felt himself physically, magnetically pulled towards him. He would die for Sora. He _has_ died for Sora. Sora is his everything. Sora is the only thing.

“I would love to have a baby with you, Sora.”

The night their baby was conceived, they were a little bit stupid, as they could always be when they were consumed by their lust. Riku being Sora’s dream eater was never helpful; his demeanors could change in an instant. As the small bean in Sora’s tummy grew, so did Riku’s connection to this new life inside of him. It was something so vague that Riku wasn’t quite sure what it was yet, but the more days that went by, the more apparent it became.

They hid it for the first two months. Sora’s doctor, Ienzo, and the two of them were the only people who knew. They went to their first doctor’s appointment a week after they returned to Destiny Islands. They had their own house now: a small little thing beside Kairi’s on what used to be the play island: all three of them had been working tirelessly to fix up. It was hard to make up excuses as to why Sora couldn’t be out in the sun for too long without getting hot, or why they had to mysteriously disappear for a few hours on this particular day to the main island, and couldn’t tell her why. Fortunately, it was almost a month until Kairi’s birthday, so they were able to play it off like they were getting her some kind of surprise.

You could put it like that.

Sora put on one of his looser shirts that morning, waving goodbye to Kairi before they began rowing out to the main island. Sora sat on the opposite side of the boat, the sea wind blowing his bangs back. Riku couldn’t help but feel the love for his boyfriend bubbling up in his throat. He thought about the small baby that Sora was growing- their baby, and Sora’s sunburnt cheeks and freckles there in front of him made him spit words out before he could stop them.

“Sora, you’re so beautiful.”  
Sora’s head turned to him, cheeks burning red. He tried to bite down the smile, but he just couldn’t. Riku was looking at him like he was the prettiest person he’d ever seen and Sora couldn’t take it. He buried his red face in his hands, and Riku laughed. Sora loved it when he laughed.

The streets were relatively empty when they got to the doctor, fortunately. Even if nobody truly knew, if anyone they had grown up with saw them walking into the gynecologist together, they would surely have speculations. Luckily growing up, no one on their small island ever questioned Sora’s being a boy. That was the thing. No one really cared there. If you were a good person, and you made good decisions, nothing else mattered. That’s how it should be.

They checked into the small doctor’s office, and for the first time Sora felt a little bit nervous about the whole thing. Riku held his hand tightly. Riku on the other hand, was eager to find out more about this person he was slowly becoming attached to. A person he knew virtually nothing about. He did know, however, that anything that was part Sora was without a doubt, going to be a good thing.

Sora was 12 weeks pregnant, it turns out. Riku wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, so he tried to hang on the doctor’s every word. 12 weeks. Most people had their babies between 38 and 40 weeks. That seemed like such a long time away, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were running out of time. No one close to them knew that they were having a baby. They had no clothes. No furniture. Nothing. Nothing in their lives indicative that they were expecting.

Riku’s inner turmoil was interrupted by Sora’s soft voice instructing him, “Look.” Riku looked up towards the screen, and there it was. Right there. The grey blob on the screen moved around, and Riku watched in fascination, as the ultrasound machine moved around Sora’s abdomen. Riku felt his heart swell. He’d seen pictures of fetuses before. He’d seen them out of the womb too, in science books and online. They looked like little aliens. He knew that the blob he was looking at on the screen didn’t know anything yet: didn’t have some vital organs and couldn’t think or feel. But he found himself fascinated. It had hands. It had little hands that were made of him and Sora. Strong, kicking legs. He heard the heartbeat and he could feel it in his own heart, in his blood, through his strong connection to Sora. It was almost too much to bear.

The doctor printed out photos for them to take home. “I want to put them on the fridge!” Sora smiled, holding them to his chest while they waited to check out. Sora was practically skipping down the hallway of rooms, when they passed by a full-length mirror, and Riku grabbed his arm. “Sora, wait… look.” Sora stared back at his reflection in the mirror, like he had done a short couple of month ago, and there, staring back at him, was his small bump. He turned. He flattened his large shirt down over his stomach, running his hands over it like Rapunzel had done. He stared in awe at himself. Riku looked in the mirror behind him. “Look, Riku,” Sora smiled, looking back up at him. “It’s our baby.”

“We need to tell Kairi,” Sora said blatantly on the boat ride home. “How am I supposed to put these pictures up on the fridge if she doesn’t even know about it?”

“I know we do,” Riku said strained, pulling back on the oars.

“And the others,” Sora remarked.

“And the others,” Riku agreed.  
“We should go and tell our friends in other worlds, too.”  
“Let’s start in one place,” Riku laughed.

Sora was never very good at keeping secrets once he was excited about them. Riku was much more organized: he liked to have plans. They had barely gotten the boat to the dock when Sora clamored out. Kairi was planting vegetables in the garden, wearing her big hat that Riku had gotten her a couple weeks ago, when Sora came sprinting towards her. She fell back into the dirt as Sora approached her. “Sora, what’s going on?” she asked, wiping sweat off of her forehead.  
“We’re having a baby!” he beamed, thrusting the ultrasound photos towards her.

“W…what?”

Sora nodded enthusiastically.

Kairi, in disbelief, looked to Riku who had walked up behind him, and Riku nodded at her.

“Y… you’re pregnant?”

“Mhm!” Sora nodded. Kairi put her hands to her face, not caring that they were covered in soil, and cried out before wrapping her arms tightly around Sora. “Oh, Sora, I’m so happy for you!” She wiped her eyes before taking the photos from him gently. “Oh, a baby,” she spoke softly, carefully looking at each one. “I’m going to be an aunt.”

Kairi walked with them back to Sora and Riku’s house, and they stuck the pictures to their fridge, just like Sora had wanted. “Have you told anyone else yet?” Kairi asked.

“No,” Sora admitted. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“I’d love to help,” Kairi said. “We can start tomorrow.”

“We… what?” Riku asked.

They started in Twilight Town the next morning. It was unannounced, so the group was surprised when the three of them turned up. Sora was excited to finally be able to go back to wearing his usual clothes, even if his undershirt was getting a little tight. It turns out, Kairi was very creative when it came to surprises. Sora and Riku were terrible at them.

“You only have a baby for the first time once,” she explained. “We have to make it special.” Riku was grateful that Sora had someone like Kairi in his life. They were best friends. They were best friends in ways that Riku would never be able to understand. They loved to stay up late at night and talk about everything and nothing at the same time: they loved picking seashells out of the sand and making art from them. They loved gardening and spending time with friends and being outgoing together: Riku would never be able to repay her.

It had been a while since they had seen everyone, so in typical fashion, they went to have ice cream. They all couldn’t fit on top of the clock tower anymore, so they opted for the usual spot instead. Lea and Isa were there, as well as Xion and Roxas. They even gathered up Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Kairi went down to the stand that they always bought ice cream from, and returned with the bars for everyone. She passed them all out and waited. Sora was confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be coming up with a clever way to tell them Sora was pregnant?  
“I know what I’m doing,” Kairi had assured them when they arrived in Twilight Town. Lea and Isa were chronicling their latest vacation to the beach when Pence bit off the rest of his ice cream in one bite, and shouted through a full mouth: _“What?”_ He looked towards Sora, and Sora looked back at him, wide-eyed. “W…what?” Sora asked.  
He showed the end of his stick to Olette, who looked down at hers. “Huh?” she asked. The rest of them all looked down and then back to Sora. “Sora, you’re pregnant?” Xion asked. Sora flushed bright red, not used to all the attention. “Uh, I… yeah, I am.”

Xion and Olette stood immediately and ran towards him. They threw their arms around him. “Sora!! I’m so happy for you!” Xion cried.

“I’m assuming it’s Riku’s?” Lea asked, looking towards the silver-haired boy.

“Yes,” Riku nodded.

Sora could never have dreamed of having such support. It just got better when they went to see Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Naminé. “A new keyblade wielder,” Aqua cooed, clutching her hands together.  
“I gotta admit, I was getting worried there for a while about where we were going to find the next ones,” Terra said. Ventus had never really _seen_ a baby, so he was excited for that, at least. Naminé and Kairi chatted endlessly about all of the shopping they would be able to do for the baby now.

Sora had never had the strongest family growing up. His mother was a single mother for as long as he had known: he never knew who his father was. She worked all the time, so most days, he was on his own. He never knew his grandparents, and he only knew a few select aunts and uncles and some cousins that he saw once a year. When his mother died when Destiny Islands fell to darkness, that was the last true family member that he had.

But standing there listening to everyone talk excitedly about his baby; after every person that he truly loved knew about what was happening, he had the warm feeling in his chest for the first time in his life that he already had a family. He had the best family that anyone could ask for. And more than anything else, Riku was going to be his family now. Riku, and their baby, and the rest of the family that loved them.

Riku, Roxas, and Lea spent the next couple weeks speed-renovating their homes. Kairi was the handiest of all of them, though, and completed her own house within a week and a half. There was a lot of work to be done. The roof needed repairs, flooring needed to be set, they had cabinets that needed to be painted. Furniture Sora had ordered for the baby was starting to come in, and he was normally sat in the living room of their house putting together the stroller, or the high chair, or the crib.

Gifts started pouring in before they could stop them. The walls in the baby’s room were the first to be completed, so they could start storing everything in there because Sora was tired of tripping over packs of diapers. Naminé, Xion, Aqua, and Kairi were almost always around Sora. Sora insisted they not baby him. He still went outside and helped too, installing light fixtures and doorknobs even though he was nearing 20 weeks pregnant now.

“So, Sora, when are you going to find out the baby’s gender?” Aqua asked one day, while she supervised Sora standing on a step-stool to change a lightbulb on the porch. Naminé and Xion were painting the baby’s crib white on the porch and Kairi stood by weeding their vegetable garden. “I think at this next appointment Saturday,” Sora said. “I’m pretty sure, anyway. That’s when the books have been saying I should find out.”

Sora had become obsessed with reading books about his pregnancy. He read them in the bathroom, he read them at dinner, he read them in bed at night. Riku was a little different. He was convinced they would be able to figure it out on their own without outside input. “What do you think you’re having?” Xion asked, wiping cream-colored paint from her tan fingers.

“I think it’s a little girl,” Sora said, rolling his eyes, “…but Riku’s convinced it’s a boy.”

“We have enough boys around here,” Aqua snorted.  
“Tell me about it,” Sora said, watching Riku and Roxas arguing across the sand about which size wood they were supposed to be using. “I wouldn’t mind it, though,” Sora said. “I don’t really care. As long as it’s half me, and half Riku, that’s enough for me.”

Saturday, they were back at the doctor’s office. “21 weeks today, Sora,” the doctor greeted when he entered. “Getting so big!” Was he? He looked down at his stomach, and… oh. He supposed he was. They had been so busy finishing the houses before the baby came that he had hardly noticed that the baby was busy growing too. “Are you ready to find out what you’re having?”

Sora nodded wordlessly. He and Riku stared at the screen. They weren’t really sure what they were supposed to be looking at. The ultrasound tech squired the cool gel on Sora’s tummy and began searching. “There they are,” they said as the baby came into view. Riku couldn’t help but notice, “They’re so big now.”

“Yeah,” Sora said.

They looked around a little bit more. “There’s a hand… there’s a foot…” Sora couldn’t look away. “Come on, baby, show us what you are.”

Oh. Oh. There it was. It was unmistakable.

“It’s a boy!” she announced.

Sora smiled, grabbing Riku’s hand and shooting him a wide smile before looking back. “A boy, Riku! A little boy! You were right!”  
“Y-yeah, I guess I was,” he choked out, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The baby swiftly kicked a leg up on Sora’s tummy and Riku felt the jolt himself. “Oh,” Sora said. “He’s just recently started doing that.”  
“He,” Riku said. “A boy… our boy.”

At 23 weeks, everyone had found out that Sora and Riku were having a boy. Of course, the boys themselves were excited, but so were the girls. Sora and Riku were particularly excited. Sora was adamant that they make the nursery gender-neutral anyway, because he knew that anatomical sex didn’t always mean gender. They were finally able to start setting up the nursery. They finished assembling the crib and Riku sewed a sheet and blanket for the crib. That weekend was Rapunzel’s baby shower: she was due to have her baby any day now. Sora still hadn’t gotten around to telling her that he was pregnant, too, so he figured the baby shower was as good a time as any.

They packed up the ship and set off towards Corona early that morning, gifts in tow. It was so much easier to buy for a baby shower now that they were getting all of the same things. Sora had started wearing Riku’s jacket because it fit him better, so Riku had to resort to wearing plain t-shirts now. The baby shower was being held at the castle in a large, marble ballroom. Sora spotted Rapunzel sitting in the middle at a chair decorated with what looked like thousands of flowers, now so much bigger than when he last saw her.

“Sora? Oh my god!” she cried when the two of them walked in. Rapunzel wrapped him in an embrace so tight it could stop his breath. “Is this why you were so sick?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Sora smiled, placing a hand on his belly. “I’m 23 weeks now.”  
“Congratulations!”

“You too,” Riku said, handing her the bundle of gifts.  
“Aw, thanks you guys.”  
Sora and Riku had a good time. It got Sora thinking about having his own baby shower, that he had no idea was already in the works. “Have you got a name yet?” Sora asked her once she was finished opening all the gifts. She sat down with a glass of tea beside him. “No, we can’t seem to agree on one. We have this book that we’ve been using to get some ideas though. Would you like to take it?”  
“Can I?” Sora asked, wide-eyed.  
“Of course! Let me run upstairs and get it.”

The whole way home from the baby shower, Sora sat in the gummi ship and flipped through page by page of baby names, bouncing idea off of Riku who was trying to pay attention to flying. “What about… Ash?”

“Eh. Next.”  
“What about… Hoshi?”

“Eeeeh. Next.”  
Sora stared at the pages, flipping and turning, running his fingers over the words. “Oh!” he said, blinking. “This one.”  
“Which one?” Riku asked, not taking his eyes off of the sky ahead of him.

“It’s perfect,” Sora said. “This is it. This is his name.”

At 30 weeks, Sora was huge. He felt huge, at least. He was told that they had one more project at Kairi’s they had forgotten about that she needed help with, so he was trying to get dressed and unsuccessfully buttoning his shirt. “You did this to me,” Sora growled at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“C’mon,” Riku said.

Sora trotted through the sand to Kairi’s front door, which was locked, which was weird for her. He knocked. “Kairi? Are you home?” he asked. The door latch unlocked, and he pushed through the door, where everyone was gathered in Kairi’s front room. Aqua, Terra, Ven. Isa, Lea, Xion, Roxas. Naminé. “Congratulations!”

Sora tried to take in the sight around him. “I…” Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes and he wiped them away with his arm. “Thank you, guys.” Sora had the best time at his baby shower. He loved opening presents. He loved talking to everyone about what had been going on. He loved seeing Riku get all flustered when people tried to cover him in bows and ribbons from the presents. He loved carrying everything home to the baby’s nursery.

He sat in his new rocking chair by the window that night, holding a hand over his belly. “We’re so lucky, baby,” he said. “We have so many people that love us… they love you, and they don’t even know you yet. And your Daddy… he loves you too.” Riku appeared in the doorway.

“I do love you, both.” He got down on his knees in front of Sora, resting his head on Sora’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet you, baby.”

Sora ran a hand through Riku’s long hair, resting it on the back of his neck. Riku kissed Sora’s tummy, and then leaned up to deeply kiss Sora’s lips, trying to steady the rocking chair with his hands. “I love you,” Riku said. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Before anyone knew it, Sora was 38 weeks pregnant. He spent most of his time in bed. Riku had been trying to get in a last few missions before the baby arrived. He had just turned 22, and Sora had turned 21 in the last few weeks. Sora still felt like a kid sometimes. Riku was gone to the Caribbean the morning that Sora woke up in excruciating pain. He tried sitting on the side of the bed, but it felt like someone was stabbing his stomach. It didn’t last long, and eventually faded.

He got in the bath and tried to ignore it, but a couple hours later, the pain came back. Sora wasn’t sure what labor was supposed to be like, he’d never experienced it before. He wasn’t due for another two weeks. He stood from the tub and carefully got dressed, trying to ignore the pain.

He stumbled over to Kairi’s house and knocked on the door. “Sora, what… are you okay?” she cried, concerned. She ushered him inside and sat him down. “Sora, what’s going on?”  
“I… I think I’m having the baby.”  
“You’re… you’re, okay. Okay. That’s okay. Let’s call Riku, alright?”

Sora didn’t think he’d ever seen Riku get somewhere so fast. Kairi waved them off as he loaded Sora up into the gummi ship and they headed to the Radiant Garden Memorial Hospital. Sora had decided a while ago he wanted to have the baby there, mainly because they had a much larger hospital better equipped to handle anything that could happen.

By the time they got there, Sora’s contractions were almost constant. He knew pain: he had a very high pain threshold. But this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Sora had been laboring for almost five hours at this point. By the time they got m and Riku up to a room and began to give him an IV and evaluate him, he was already almost fully dilated.

“You’re going to have this baby very soon, Sora,” the doctor said. “Just hang in there.” Sora grit his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut as he battled through the next contraction. It was too late for Sora to have an epidural at this point. “Riku… Riku,” he cried out. Riku brushed the hair out of Sora’s sweaty face, wiping tears off of his face as they fell. “Shh, I’m right here, Sora. I’m right here. You’re doing so well. Doing such a good job.”

Riku kissed Sora’s forehead and Sora grabbed Riku’s hand. “You know I love you, right, Sora?” Sora whimpered and nodded at him. “It feels like yesterday we were little kids playing with swords and now we’re having a baby.” Sora smiled lightly. “Yeah,” he said.

“I loved you then, and I love you now,” Riku said. “I can’t wait to have this baby with you. I need you to stay strong for me, okay?” Sora nodded.

“Okay, Riku. I think I’m almost ready to push.”

“Yeah? You ready?” Sora nodded frantically.

Riku kissed Sora’s lips. “Alright, I’m gonna get the nurse, okay? And then we’re gonna have our baby.”

Yozora Hikari was born at three in the morning in the heat of summer, kicking and screaming with a head full of silver hair, one blue eye, and one red one. One look at him, all fat baby cheeks and tiny fingers, and Riku wondered why they’d ever been so afraid in the first place. Riku followed him over to the tiny bassinet where they wrapped him up in a blanket, and almost didn’t hear the nurse when she asked: “Would you like to hold your son?”

Riku didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks as he accepted the baby from her, holding him close to his chest. He was smaller than Riku’s entire arm. He cried and cried and cried. “Shh,” Riku cooed, his voice breaking. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Yozora sniffled and opened one of his eyes, staring up at Riku. “I’ve got you,” Riku said, running a finger along the baby’s soft cheek. The baby blinked, and Sora’s voice cut through Riku’s inner monologue. Riku was torn by his link between Sora and Yozora pulling at Riku’s heartstrings. “You want to see him?” Riku asked, approaching Sora.

Sora’s eyes were half-closed, heavy. Riku placed Yozora in Sora’s arms, and watched as the baby immediately looked to Sora, content and wide-eyed. “He’s beautiful,” Sora said.  
“You’re beautiful,” Riku said, not missing a beat.

Sora sat there, Yozora’s finger wrapped around his, and Riku stared at these two people who had suddenly become his whole entire world all at once. Riku didn’t know a lot about life. He didn’t know a lot about the way hearts worked, or the right thing to say or feel at the right time. But here, in this moment, looking at his son and the love of his life, he knew that he had never in his twenty-two years done anything to deserve this.

Because Sora was everything. But he was not the only thing, anymore.

Sora was everything. Yozora was everything.

They were his everything now.


	2. growing like a weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi takes care of Yozora for the night, while Sora and Riku are away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's one last little tidbit. It is really, honestly, cavity-inducing fluff, and completely self indulgent. Enjoy tiny baby Yozora being precious.

**Y** ozora threw the fork across the room for what must have been the millionth time that morning. “No!” Sora ran his hands over his face and attempted to collect himself. Yozora just thought the whole thing was so funny. Sora just wanted him to eat breakfast.

“Yozora, you _like_ this. You ate this exact thing _yesterday.”_ Yozora thumped his chubby toddler legs against the high chair in protest. “What’s going on in here?” Riku asked, appearing in the doorway. “Is my sweet YoYo being bad?” Riku ruffled the silver spikes on top of his son’s head.

“Um, yes, absolutely, he is,” Sora answered.

“Oh, no, not my sweet Yozora,” Riku cooed, picking up the baby and holding him on his hip.

“Papa, papa, papa,” Yozora babbled back. Riku spoiled him, honestly. Sora couldn’t say it didn’t met his heart, though. Yozora loved him. Sora would allow him to spoil Yozora today, because they would be spending the night apart. Kairi had offered to take Yozora for the day so Sora and Riku could have time to themselves. Riku’s concern was palpable as they packed his things up and locked the front door. Kairi was already working out in the front yard when they approached. She stood up immediately and Yozora reached up for Kairi to hold him. “Hi, sweet boy!” she cooed, scooping up the toddler. Sora handed Kairi his diaper bag, and she slung it over her shoulder.

“Kairi, are you sure about this?” Riku asked: always such a worry wart.

“Yes, Riku, I’ve told you a million times. Don’t you worry, we’ll be just fine, isn’t that right?” Yozora nuzzled his head into Kairi’s shoulder. “Now go on.”

Kairi turned with Yozora back towards her house, and Sora grabbed Riku’s hesitant hand to take him towards the dock. Riku bit his lip, desperately trying to hold back the emotion as he parted from his son for the first time. “He’ll be alright without us,” Sora assured him. “I promise.”

Kairi loved playing with Yozora in the garden. In the few years they’d lived on the play island, the flowers and vegetables she’d so lovingly cultivated had grown and grown to the point they were overflowing sometimes. She was constantly trying to pawn cucumbers and peppers off on Roxas or Lea.

Ever since Yozora was born, he’d spent time in the garden with Kairi. When he was a newborn, Kairi used to wrap him up close to her chest while she sewed seeds, and he slept soundly against her chest. It gave time for Riku to vacuum and not risk waking him up. As he grew, he became more and more interested in what Kairi was doing. He was content to sit beside her in a patch of dirt with a shovel while she tended to the plants and weeded. If Kairi was outside, Yozora was, too. Kairi would hold him down to the flowers so he could smell them, and plant daisies in his silver spikes, much to Yozora’s joy.

“This is a hibiscus,” Kairi explained, showing Yozora the bright red flower. He attempted to make the sound of the word, but was unsuccessful. He wobbled up to his feet, and began padding across the garden. Kairi threw another handful of weeds into the pile.

“Eh,” Yozora said, thrusting one of the pink peonies Kairi had blooming towards her.  
“Is this for me?” she asked, taking the flower from the small boy’s hand.

“For KaiKai,” he nodded.

She smiled, placing the flower behind her ear. “Thank you, Yozora. It’s beautiful.”

They stayed in the garden until it started to get dark, and Kairi ate dinner while Yozora picked at the bits of his food on the plate. She settled down in the chair on the porch after dinner and fed Yozora a bottle. She rocked the boy back and forth and tried to swallow the lump in her throat when he looked up at her with the same light behind his eyes as Sora had. 

The night went on, and Kairi carried Yozora into her bedroom to get him ready for bed. “You want me to tell you a story?” Kairi asked, smoothing the hair on Yozora’s head. He nodded around his pacifier. Kairi positioned herself beside him in the bed so they were facing each other. “KaiKai,” Yozora smiled sleepily, reaching a hand out to her. Kairi took it. “Alright, let me think here…”

“Once upon a time, there were three little kids. They lived on an island just like you, me, and your daddies do.” Yozora’s bright eyes stared at Kairi intently. She looked up at the ceiling. “And they thought the world they lived in was much too small. They wanted to see every world out there. So, they decided to build a raft, and sail away on their biggest adventure yet…”

Yozora’s breathing was steady, and his pacifier now hung sleepily from his mouth. He had a tendency to sleep just like Sora: flailed out and taking up half of the bed despite his small size, but looking at the toddler’s face, his silver, messy spikes made him look just like Riku.

Kairi had never wanted children. It had been about a year and a half since she’d started dating Vanitas- much to everyone’s surprise- but as much of a hardass as he was to everyone, she was his singular soft spot. Vanitas didn’t like children very much, and Kairi had just never imagined having them. She always saw it as just the two of them. She was very good with children, but she liked her freedom too much. Having Yozora was good enough for her. And Vanitas _tolerated_ Yozora for the singular reason that he loved to pull Ventus’ hair.

She placed his blanket over him and slowly backed out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly cracked. She picked up the toys strewn all over the living room and put them back in the diaper bag. It was the funniest thing. Two years ago, she would have never imagined Sora and Riku having a son, and her becoming an aunt. But if she was honest with herself, she couldn’t imagine it any other way now.

At first, they weren’t sure what they would do with the extra time. They ended up deciding to go back to Twilight Town, opting to go up to see the sunset before spending a night in the Mysterious Tower, for old times’ sake. Riku held Sora’s hand tightly as they ascended the hill. Riku was an open book. “Riku,” Sora chided. “Stop worrying about him.”  
“W-what? I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. He loves Kairi, Riku. He’s just fine.”

It was a strange thing. Even though they were so much older now, they were exactly the same. They were parents now, they had real responsibilities, and a house, and real jobs. But they were exactly the same as they had always been. Riku still looked at Sora like he was the brightest star he’d ever seen, and Riku still looked at him like he had hung the whole damn moon. 

It was the first time they had a night alone since Yozora was born a year ago. It seemed like another lifetime: the time before Yozora. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though, certainly not. Lea and Isa had invited them out a handful of times, and Kairi was always trying to get them to relinquish Yozora to her. They just weren’t ready to give him up. Not yet. Riku still tossed and turned at night waiting for the smallest noise to come from the nursery so he could spring up out of bed.

They sat on a patch of grass on the top of the hill, the perpetual sunset hanging in the sky. Sora’s hair was hanging down by his shoulders, and the sun lit up the tan skin on his face. Most days, Sora’s love was simply suffocating, but today, it was all too much, it was overwhelming. Riku had no control.

“Hey, Sora,” Riku said, leaning back on his elbows.

“Hmm?”  
“I think we should get married.”

Sora felt his heart stop in his chest. He whipped his head to look at Riku, like maybe he was joking. Like, maybe it was a bad attempt at trying to make Sora laugh. Sora had never dreamed of being married at 23: already having a husband and a son so young. But he loved Riku, and he loved Yozora, and he loved the life they had created together, (even if Yozora could be a little bit stubborn sometimes).

“You wanna get married? To, to me?” Sora asked, pointing at himself.

“Yes, Sora, to you. Who else would I be talking about?”

“Why would you want to get married to me?”

“What do you mean, ‘why would I want to marry you?’ Sora, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else. Sora, you’re… you’re stunning. You’re funny. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. How could I find anyone better?”  
Sora bit his lip and stared down at his hands, trying to hide his embarrassed face from Riku. “I… okay… let’s…” Sora swallowed, and looked up at Riku, tears streaming down his face. “Okay, let’s get married.”

Riku grabbed Sora’s face in his hands and kissed him; kissed him like it was the last time. Sora hiccupped, pressing his forehead into Riku’s.

“We’re going to get married,” Sora cried.

“Yeah, Sora. We’re going to get married.”

“And have another baby?”

Riku spit. “I-uh, well, let’s save that conversation for another time, yeah?”

When they picked up Yozora from Kairi’s house the next morning, he was still wearing his sleeper, and came running out of the front door into Sora’s arms. “Hi, baby,” Sora greeted, holding the boy tight to him. “Did you have fun with Kairi?” Yozora nodded. He reached his arms out for Riku to take him, which of course Riku did. “Thank you, Kairi,” Sora said.

“You know I’ll take little man any time.”  
“I know.”

“You guys have plans this morning? I was about to make breakfast.”  
Sora, who never turned down food, frantically shook his head. “No, we can stay!” Riku set down Yozora who took Kairi’s hand and drug her back into the house. “Come! Come!” Yozora shouted, waving for Sora and Riku to follow him.

Riku rolled his eyes. If Riku had only known….

If he had known all those years ago when he was stuck in his own mind, stuck in the depths of darkness, without reason, without purpose… if he had known that in a few short years, he would be sitting at a table with his best friends in the world, watching Kairi playfully take turns feeding bites of waffle to his son, Yozora, and Sora, the light of his life… if he had known the way his heart would soar every time Yozora picked up one of their wooden swords and swung it around so effortlessly… if he had known the way his little hand would scrunch into his shirt while he rocked him to sleep at night…

It all would have been so worth it. Riku would do it over again and again, if it meant that he would get to have this. Riku had always felt so different from everyone else. So far away. He never really fit in with anyone, not even Sora and Kairi. But it was different now.

“I was telling Yozora about our raft last night,” Kairi said. “Maybe we should take him out on it later. What do you think?”  
“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Sora cheered, holding his fork up.

“Riku?” Kairi asked. Sora looked towards him.

“Yeah,” Riku said. “We’ll go together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr @sunshinesoraa   
> <3


End file.
